A Rose Turned
by caphatfield
Summary: Ruby betrayed by the system she trusted and unable to fulfill her dream of becoming an huntress takes a different path and throughout her journey she walks the path of good and bad not really going over to either side. Join Ruby as she fights for what she want's while making friends and enemies along the way. Rated M for Gore and sexual themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N Hello everyone this is a story idea I just haven't been able to get out of my head so I hope you enjoy. Before we begin though I want to make it Clear that some characters act a little ooc. Ozpin and Ruby are the most prominent of the examples and before you start complaining about IF YOU DON"T LIKE THE STORY DON"T READ IT DON"T COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT IT! now that isn't to say constructive critisism isn't welcome because it is. on another note though I do apologize if some stuff does not make sense or something but I tried to think of a semi plausable way for this to actually take place but without further ado I hope you enjoy the story.**

Ruby looked out the window of her current residence with a far away look in her eye. If she could Ruby would not change a thing of the past few years even if it meant she would be back at Beacon with her friends learning more to become a huntress. Now she was on the run from those she trusted and the system that failed her. She glanced back at the other occupants in the room. The first was a man in his late forties cleaning a wicked looking blade and whistling a sad tune, Xavier was his name and he had become like a father and mentor to her in the ways of the criminal underworld. Next was Jessica a black haired green eyed wolf faunus who was not so discreetly checking her out. Last and certainly least was Oliver the Blonde was napping on the couch snoring so loud it's surprising there hasn't been a noise complaint. A small smile graced Ruby's features, sure they weren't good people but they were there when it counted at least. Looking back out the window as she thought about the events that brought her here and even though they hurt she wouldn't change a thing..

 **Flashback (3 years ago)**

Ruby was walking through the halls of beacon when she turned a corner and saw Emerald and her two team members Mercury and Cinder talking. She was about to call out to them because they hadn't noticed her yet but she stopped when she caught what Emerald was saying.

"Can't we just kill them all and be over with it yet?" Questioned Emerald to CInder.

"No and you know that just wait we will get our chance we just have to wait a little longer. Any News from Torchwick for when the train is ready?" Cinder asked.

"He said soon. I still can't believe that we're gonna actually let Grimm into the city though." Mercury said and Ruby hid around the corner and held in a gasp.

"Shut up idiot!" Cinder scolded, "what if someone heard that!?"

Gathering her courage and going against her better judgment Ruby Jumped around the corner and unsheathed Crescent Rose. "I did" Ruby exclaimed and ran at the trio swinging wildly. Blinded by rage she was feeling from what she heard she didn't notice the smirk on Cinder's face as she disarmed her and knocked her down.

" _W-what how did she do that? I shouldn't have failed so easily."_ Ruby thought as she felt a kick to the back of her head. Her consciousness started fading and she saw what appeared to be a fourth person come up to the group the last thing she heard before passing out.

"Neo you know what to do." The next thing she knew she woke up in a jail cell.

* * *

Ruby looked around in confusion. "What am I doing here?" she questioned to the air.

"You Miss Rose, are hear for attacking three student's unprovoked." A voice said and Ruby looked up to see Ozpin coming around the corner.

"W-What!? I didn't do that they were planning something horrible I heard it." Ruby exclaimed hoping he believed her.

"The evidence proves otherwise." Ozpin said as he turned a Scroll toward Ruby. She saw what appeared to be a security camera feed that showed Cinder, Emerald and Mercury walking down the hall when a person that appeared to be her rushed around the corner and attacked them before a fourth person arrived just in time to stop her.

"What that's not me they were conspiring to unleash Grimm on Vale I swear." Ruby half yelled.

"So you're saying you didn't attack them?" He asked

"W-well I did but-" Ruby was cut off.

"Look miss Rose The video clearly shows you attacking these three student's unprovoked and you just admitted to attacking them, you're not exactly helping your case here." Ozpin explained.

"What but-" Ruby was cut off again.

"Miss Rose if what you say is true then I will look into it but the Haven headmaster is not seeing it that way and they may see fit to try to have you expelled you from Beacon and Bar you from becoming a Huntress so please tell the truth and I will see you at a later date your Lawyer will be here later to give you more details." With that he walked out.

Ruby couldn't believe what she had just heard Professor Ozpin didn't even believe her what hope would she have that anyone else would but at least she had her team they would surely believe her. Ruby waited for her lawyer and when he arrived he spent the better part of an hour trying to convince her to plead guilty though she was having none of it and sent him away. Later her team came to visit her and she was happy to see them though that didn't last long as they also tried to convince her.

"What! No I will not Plead Guilty." Ruby screamed.

"Just do it Rubes it will make things easier." Yang calmly replied. Ruby glanced over at her other two teammates who have yet to say a word but it appeared as if they were agreeing with Yang.

"No and that's final." Ruby said turning away from her team.

"Gods' dammit Ruby just do it you're lucky they only want you expelled you could go to jail!" Yang yelled.

"Only? No they won't only have me expelled but they will bar me from becoming a Huntress!" Replied Ruby.

"Maybe it's for the better." Muttered Weiss quietly but everyone in the room heard it.

"W-what?" Ruby asked as her vision blurred slightly from tears.

"Look Ruby i didn't mean-" Weiss was cut off.

"NO GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs making her team unconsciously take a step back.

"Ruby i'm sure Weiss didn't mean it." Yang said taking a step forward to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I said get out." Ruby repeated in a deathly quiet voice that made her team comply. As soon as Ruby was alone she sank to her knees and cried.

* * *

Ruby sat in the courtroom with a look of total apathy on her face as she waited for the trial to end. Everyone knew how it would and she finally told her lawyer that she plead guilty so it should be over soon.

"Ruby Rose." The judge said and Ruby started paying attention again. "You are hereby expelled from Beacon academy and will be unable to become a Huntress due to your actions on fellow students." Ruby said nothing as she sat there and waited for everyone in the courtroom to file out. Inside her head she was already forming a plan on what to do once she was home. The courts may have ruled her unable to become a huntress but giving up fighting the bad in the world was something she just couldn't do. What she was planning may lead her down a path where she will walk the line of good and bad but really they were relative terms. She also knew what she was planning on doing was going to make some people close to her very sad but she saw it as her only option though for now she had to make it seem like she was pissed off so people would leave her alone.

"Hey kiddo let's head home." her father said leading the way out of the courthouse.

"Hn." Was all she said as she got in the back seat of her father's car. After a long ride to the airport and a short airship ride to patch then another short car trip she was finally home. Throughout the many hours of the trip back to Patch she hadn't said a word to her father.

When they arrived home Ruby went straight to her room but her father stopped her before she made it up the stairs. "Look sweetie I know that being a huntress was everything to you but this isn't the end of everything. Alright?" Taiyang reassured his daughter.

"Yes dad I know but I need time so I'm just gonna head to bed." Ruby said as she shrugged his hand off her shoulder. He said nothing as he watched her climb the stiars and enter her room.

* * *

Late in the dead of night with her father having been asleep for hours Ruby was writing the last of three letters the first two were to her old team and to her father. The one she was writing now was for anyone who wanted to read.

 _To Whomever it may concern_

 _Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

 _And sorry I could not travel both_

 _And be one traveler, long I stood_

 _And looked down one as far as I could_

 _To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

 _Then took the other, as just as fair,_

 _And having perhaps the better claim,_

 _Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

 _Though as for that the passing there_

 _Had worn them really about the same,_

 _And both that morning equally lay_

 _In leaves no step had trodden black._

 _Oh, I kept the first for another day!_

 _Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_

 _I doubted if I should ever come back._

 _I shall be telling this with a sigh_

 _Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

 _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_

 _I took the one less traveled by,_

 _And that has made all the difference_

 _-Robert Frost_

She smiled as she finished the Poem by one of her favourite poets. She couldn't help but imagin the looks on her fathers face while he tries to figure out the meaning. Putting the note next to the others on the bed she grabbed her backpack filled with clothes, food and other supplies and Crescent Rose before sneaking out of her house and hightailing it to the nearest train tracks out of Patch. Ruby looked around as she sat in front of the open door of the train cart she was sitting in and took a deep breath today she would start a new life taking the path less traveled by and today she was going to become a sort of anti-hero because the system had failed her made her the bad guy well from now on she would be working outside of the system.

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N; Hello people I just wanted to say that the next few chapters will be what happened from the time Ruby runs away to present so expect a lot of time skips because they are gonna happen mostly I will be covering how Ruby meets her current companions and some of her experiences especially after the fall of Beacon and Ruby has an I told you so moment these flashback chapters will last probably up to chapter ten so without further ado enjoy.**

Ruby hopped off the train before it entered the station and made her way up to the tallest building she could see once at the top she looked around to try and find what direction she needed to head. She looked out at the city of Vale a place she didn't want to be in longer than she had to. Seeing her destination from her vantage point she took off using her semblance and arrived at it in minutes. Ruby looked up at Juniors club she remembered her sister telling her about it and if there was something someone needed done be it a hit to a fake passport Junior was the guy to go to in the criminal underground of Vale. approaching the door she went up to the bouncer that was blocking the path.

"I'd like to go in." Ruby said but he didn't budge.

"Sorry this place isn't for children-" he was cut off when the barrel of Crescent Rose was shoved in his face.

"I said I would like to go inside." Ruby said with a sweet as candy voice. The bouncer wordlessly stepped aside.

Ruby entered the club to find almost all of it's occupants pointing guns at her. "Uh… I come in peace." Ruby said to no avail as the guns stayed pointed at her.

"Calm down it's just a kid." A Guy at the bar said and Ruby could only assume was Junior since he seemed to be in charge. In a flash of rose petals Ruby was next to him.

"You're Junior right?" Asked Ruby.

"Ya What's it to you." Junior asked as everyone in the club went back to what they were doing.

"I heard you're a person that could help me with an issue." Ruby said vaguely.

"Hmm…. How do I know you ain't a cop or huntress because last time a huntress visited me my club was destroyed."

"Have you seen the news lately I have no desire to become a huntress anymore." Ruby said a little sagaly.

"Oh I thought I recognized you. So what do you need?" Junior asked and Ruby perked back up.

"I need a new identity passports I.D. all of it." Ruby explained and this caused Junior to raise an eyebrow.

"That's gonna cost you." He said but Ruby was prepared for this having taken her life savings which was around five thousand Lien.

"Hows two thousand Lien?"

"Deal you can expect it by tomorrow night or tomorrow morning." He not so subtly hinted.

"Fine do it by tomorrow morning and there is another five hundred in it for you." Ruby said slightly annoyed.

"Now you're talking, be here tomorrow morning and we will have it all ready but what's your new name?" Junior asked and Ruby thought for a moment.

"Hope Summers." Ruby said. **A/N; I couldn't come up with a better name.**

* * *

Ruby sat on an Air-ship headed for Vacuo thinking over what she should do when she got there. Ruby was no longer in her usual attire as she wasn't an idiot and knew if they found out she was in Vale they could track her using the camera's in the Air-ship station. She now wore a red t-shirt covered by a black hoodie, blue jeans and a hat low over her face with her hair pulled back and stuffed into the hat. Ruby silently thanked Junior for adding the License that allowed Ruby to carry Crescent Rose on airships and ships because she had totally forgot about it. Anyway back on topic Ruby realised that she would have to start doing some odd jobs until she had a more steady flow of income so she could afford the essentials. She would also have to start recruiting people to help her and then she could start to strike at the White Fang and then go from there. Ruby sighed as she looked out the window it wasn't the best plan but at least it's better than no plan at all.

Once off the air ship Ruby went to the nearest Real estate broker she could find which actually took some time to find after asking a few people and searching it up at a local library as she had abandoned her scroll she finally found one.

"Uh hello I'm looking to buy a warehouse." Ruby said to the sales associate. The person behind the desk looked up from her computer.

"Oh, are you sure you can afford one little girl?" The lady asked only to find Crescent Rose pointed in her face, Ruby really hated to be called little girl.

"Yes, are there anymore questions?" Ruby asked in an all too sweet tone. The sails woman shook her head and Ruby put Crescent Rose away.

"S-so what kind of place are you looking for?" she asked.

"A warehouse that can be lived in is a good start."

The woman tapped a few keys on her keyboard. "Well it looks like we only have Two listings one for 750,000 but that's attached to a store and one for 2,000 but that's located in a bad part of town so no wonder it's that cheap."

"I will take the one for 2,000 and yes I'm sure." Ruby said and the lady nodded and brought out the paperwork.

* * *

Ruby had been in Vacuo for about two months now and she was happy to say that it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The warehouse turned out to be in good condition on the inside and the best part was that it had a loft that had a bathroom and small kitchen along with four bedrooms so Ruby saw it as a steal. Ruby also only had a problem with one break in but after she beat the thug to a pulp and told him to tell his friends if it happened again she wouldn't be so nice and they left her alone. Ruby was also coming out of her shell more to, gone was the shy over hyper girl and in her place was a more mature Ruby who had by this point gotten use to the roughness of the slums of Vacuo and wasn't afraid to beat a would be attacker to a pulp though she still wanted to do good Ruby didn't have any qualms about going over to the dark side a bit and threaten and steal to get by anymore. Ruby also was doing her fair share of odd jobs that usually involved intimidating someone or knock a few heads together to prove a point.

Right now Ruby was exploring the red light district when she heard a few screams coming from inside a warehouse it was faint but she could clearly hear it. Climbing up some discarded crates and peering through one of the many windows that lined the side of the building what she saw she almost couldn't believe. Inside there were cages upon cages with people in them and in the center there were about ten thugs that were surrounding a small group of women. One thug grabbed a girl and tore off her shirt.

"Yes, you'll do nicely." The thug said and forced the woman onto her knees and going to undo his pants. Ruby's vision turned red with rage at what was about to happen.

Ruby busted through the window and unsheathed Crescent Rose."What the fu-" The thug Was silenced by a Bullet and the rest of them turned to her. Ruby to mad to really comprehend her actions used her semblance to cut through two thugs before using the flat of the blade on Crescent Rose to smack thug into another one that had pulled out a gun. As the other thugs in the room stared at what had transpired they all looked at each other before rushing at Ruby with mere pocket knives and switchblades it seemed that none of them had a gun. Ruby just smirked and as soon as they got within striking range Ruby using her semblance started spinning and cutting down the ones that rushed at her turning into a tornado of death. With the remaining five dead Ruby looked over to the two that she had knocked into the wall that had were cowering holding each other.

"Wh-who are you?" one questioned in fear.

"Your death." with that Ruby cleaved the two in half and then set herself to searching the bodies. The warehouse was deathly silent as the occupants watched Ruby search. When she found what she was looking for Ruby Turned to the small group of women that were all cowering together. "Here set the others free then leave." Ruby said throwing a set of keys to one of the woman she nodded and set to work. Ruby seeing that everything was now under control left the warehouse and start to walk again when she was stopped by a voice.

"You know that wasn't very smart." Someone said behind Ruby and she quickly turned hand on Crescent Rose. The man who spoke looked to be in his mid to late forties and had a cutlass strapped to his waist. "Well I was gonna do the same thing but still." He continued.

"Who are you?" Ruby said cautiously.

"Xavier" He replied "Who are you?"

"R-Hope." Ruby corrected herself.

"Well nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"What do you want?" Ruby said still tense and prepared for a fight.

"Well I just wanted to say thank you for killing those thugs back there it saved me the trouble but now you're going to have a powerful gang after you." Xavier explained.

"K-killing." Ruby said as it all caught up with her. She had just killed ten people, having never killed anyone before she did the only thing she could. She threw up.

"First time taking a life huh?" Xavier asked as he approached her patting her on the back. "Ya, I remember my first time don't worry I also puked I think most do." He said and Ruby didn't know if she should take comfort in that or not. "Well just remember that those were bad people and they deserved it."

"Y-ya thanks but why are you comforting me?" Ruby asked still a little suspicious of Xavier's motives.

"Because I know what it's like the first time you kill someone and a word of advice you probably shouldn't be alone for the next twenty four hours." Xavier explained.

"Why?"

"Well some are so overcome with guilt that they decide to take there own life while others just cry and scream that they're monsters so it's best not to be alone."

"Oh… Well I don't have anyone so I guess I'll have to be alone." Ruby said as she straightened back up and wiped her mouth.

"So what was that about earlier who will be after me?" Ruby asked a little more at ease.

"Just a gang that controls about 80% of the territory around here they're called the Warriors." said Xavier.

"Oh well that's just great." Ruby said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well it won't really be a problem much longer. See I was going to start wiping them out tonight." Xavier said getting Ruby's full attention.

"What, how?"

"Well after they hear about this they're gonna call a meeting what will have most of their gang members and all of the important people meaning the leader and his generals. They usually meet in that big building next to the docks." He explained and Ruby nodded along remembering seeing the building before.

"So you're going to just barge in and start killing people?" Ruby asked and Xavier shook his head.

"No come on I'm not stupid that would be suicide. I snuck in and I placed a few bombs so when they are all there I just click a button and Boom! No more warriors." Xavier explained and Ruby had to admit it was a pretty ingenious plan.

"Okay but why are you telling me all this?"

"Well because I wanted to know if you wanted to watch the fireworks with me." He said with an evil smirk and Ruby thought about it for a second and then agreed.

"Sure they deserve it anyway if it's more stuff like what was going on in that warehouse." Ruby said and Xavier nodded.

"Good now follow me.

* * *

Ruby and Xavier were on a tall office building a few blocks away from their target. They had been waiting a few hours till the Meeting was in full swing and everyone had shown up.

"Ready for this?" Xavier asked Ruby as he held the detonator. Ruby nodded. Xavier handed the detonator to Ruby who gave him a questioning look.

"I think you should do it. These are bad people very bad people and it seems to me that you're knew to this whole thing." Xavier said. And Ruby just looked at him the the detonator and back again a few times.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked and he nodded. Ruby took a deep breath before look back at the building and pressing the button.

BOOM! The explosion rocked the ground and Ruby stumbled back a bit from the force.

"Wow." Was all she could say. As she looked at where the building used to be only to see a big pile of rubble.

"Ya! That's what i'm talking about." Xavier said and Ruby gave him a sideways glance.

"Uhh… you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yes sorry i'm just a bit of a pyromaniac." Xavier said.

"Oh well uh ok then." Ruby said.

"Ya it's been fun kid but I'm guessing you have places to be." Xavier said and prepared to leave but Ruby stopped him.

"No I uh don't, actually I was wondering." Ruby said a bit nervously and Xavier gestured for her to continue. "Um well you see I'm trying to find people and build a team so I can Strike at the White Fang and also there is a group of people who are planning some bad that also need to be taken down and I figured that they were working together." Ruby said and she realised she was rambling. "What I mean to ask is, Will you join me?" Ruby asked hoping for a yes.

"Hmm… Sure."Xavier said.

'Sure?" Rub parotid.

"Ya I don't see why not I mean it's not like I have anything better to do."explained Xavier.

"Really? Just like that I thought it would take some convincing." Ruby said honestly.

"Well it would usually but you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"If I tell you will you stop asking questions?" He asked and at Ruby's nod he continued. "You remind me of my sister."

"Ahh so sweet." Ruby said making Xavier blush some.

"Shut up. Anyway do you have someplace to stay cause I kinda don't." Xavier said.

"Ya I live in a warehouse over in the slums but don't worry it's in pretty good condition." Ruby said happy she was making some headway into her plan.

"Thank's Hope." Xavier said.

"Oh and my name's Ruby."

 **End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N; Hello everyone so in this chapter and the next I will be introducing the last two of Ruby's new team and also the fall of Beacon. There are going a few changes with the fall of Beacon first of all team WBY will not split up. Second Yang will not be losing her arm so anyway enjoy.**

Ruby entered the loft and spotted Xavier sitting on the couch and watching the television that he had bought shortly after moving. Ruby walked up to him and snatched the remote out of his hand turning it off.

"Hay! I was watching that." He complained.

"Get the fuck up we're going to the club and watching T.V. all day isn't healthy, gods' it feels like i'm the fucking adult half the time." Ruby said with mild annoyance. Ruby had become more comfortable cursing in the month that Xavier had come to live with her.

"That's cause you're too serious all the time." Xavier said with a smile as he got his weapon from the corner of the room. "So why are we going to the club?"

"Well earlier I saved them from some would be robbers and offered my protection and in return they said I could come by anytime and drinks are on the house." Explained Ruby as they made their way out of the warehouse.

"Thought you didn't drink."

"Don't, there was a girl there that was interested in joining our little group after I explained it to her but I want your opinion before I agree." Ruby said and Xavier nodded and they spent the rest of the walk to the club in silence. Once they entered Ruby was immediately tackled.

"Ruby!" The wolf Faunus exclaimed happily.

"Jessica it's nice to see you but could you please get off." Ruby requested. The newly identified Jessica complied and got off Ruby so she could stand.

"This her?" Xavier asked clearly amused. Ruby nodded. "Hmm… Well kid why don't we go sit down and you can tell us of your skills."

Once they were all seated in a booth near the back Jessica spoke up. "Well I have this." She said and pulled out a larger than average revolver.

"Neet but does it change into anything?" Xavier asked. To answer his question Jessica spun it and it transformed into two large Karambit Knifes. "Damn, that's impressive kid. Why don't you go get us a drink while we discuss this." Jessica nodded and bound off to the bar.

"So what do you think?" Asked Ruby who up till this point hasn't really spoken.

"Well if she know's how to use those then she should make a fine addition to the team. Though i'm not sure that your goal was the whole inspiration for her joining." Xavier explained.

"What do you mean?"

Xavier almost face palmed. "You're joking right? She was checking you out almost every five seconds."

"W-what." Ruby spluttered as she looked over to the bar where Jessica was waiting for the drinks. Ruby took this moment to really look at her. Jessica was wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt and some matching skinny jeans that showed off her ass really wel-. Ruby shook her head stopping that train of thought wondering what came over her.

"I'm back!" Jessica said as she set the three drinks on the table. "So am I in?"

"Uh… Ya." Ruby replied slightly blushing and Xavier just smirked behind his glass when Jessica practically jumped over the table and caught Ruby in a tight hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Jessica said fastly squishing Ruby's face into her cleavage.

"Calm down there you two we're in public." Xavier said voice full of amusement. Jessica blushed and let go of Ruby sitting back down.

"Ok." Ruby said once she had caught her breath. " Well now that's settled welcome to our little band of misfits and if you want to you can move in with me and Xavier." Ruby offered.

"R-really? Of course i'd love to." Jessica exclaimed as Ruby pushed her drink toward Xavier who was all to happy to take it.

* * *

Ruby had just finished moving boxes into Jessica's new room at the warehouse when Xavier called for her from the living room. When she arrived she gave him a questioning look and he just gestured to the T.V. which appeared to be running news footage of a destroyed Beacon. Ruby grabbed the remote and turned it up.

" _Breaking news Beacon academy came under siege earlier today by grimm and was destroyed."_ The video changed to a picture of a giant dragon Grimm that had multiple wounds and looked to be dead. " _A dragon Grimm previously thought to be extinct attacked and with the combined efforts of the Atlas military and a few Teachers and students brought down the Grimm. It appears that the students leading the defense were the remainder of Team RWBY whose leader was expelled from from Beacon earlier this year for an unprovoked attack on other students who were supposably planning and attack on vale with Grimm, it appears that the leader of team RWBY Ruby Rose who has since gone missing was right."_ Before Ruby could find out more about the attack Xavier turned off the T.V.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ruby yelled and Xavier just shook his head and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well, what good would it have done to continue watching the people behind the attack are long gone by now and we need to focus on earning money and finding the last member of our little team here." Ruby couldn't help but nod seeing as how he was right.

* * *

It had been two months since the fall of Beacon and Ruby later found out that her old team had survived along with team JNPR except for Pyrrha which made her sad as she remembered the kind hearted warrior. Rub now sat at the kitchen table facing out a nearby window lost in thought. She had been thinking a lot about something that had slightly troubled her the past month mostly keeping quiet which worried Jessica and Xavier greatly. The thing that was troubling was something that happened one month before Ruby noticed that her desire to stop Cinder and the others behind the attack had slowly started to lessen so much so that at this point she was questioning if she even wanted to help stop Cinder at all. Ruby had grown comfortable with the life she now had doing the odd jobs and then coming home to Xavier and Jessica who had become close almost like how she was with her old team. So Ruby had called them and told them to come talk to her when they were free so she could voice what had been bugging her.

"Hey Ruby." Came Jessica's enthusiastic voice and Ruby turned to see her and Xavier enter the Loft.

"Uh hey guys." Greeted Ruby.

"Sup kiddo." Xavier replied as the duo took a seat across from Ruby.

"So uh I wanted to tell you what has been eating at me the past few weeks." Ruby said and they nodded listening intently. "Well the thing is that I kind of don't want to go after Cinder and her lakey's anymore." This made the others go wide eye'd.

"Whoa… are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Ya kid don't make a hasty decision here." Chimed Xavier.

"Yes i'm sure and it's not hasty i've been feeling this way for a while and I understand it you two want to leave seeing as how we're no longer going for the original objective and that's what you guy's signed on for." Ruby said looking down. She was surprised when Jessica got up from her chair and came to stand behind Ruby enveloping her in a hug.

"Don't be silly just because we're not gonna do what we originally planned i'm staying partly because i doubt i'd be able to move back into my old place and the other part because these past weeks have been some of the most fun i've had." Jessica reassured.

"Ya kid and I already told you i've got nothing better to do anyway." Xavier said.

"Wow thanks so much guys but what do we do now?" Questioned Ruby.

"Well uhm…" Xavier adopted a thinking pose. "Oh we could take over and control the slums." Xavier said and Jessica nodded along.

"Oh I like this idea it will give me a chance to really put these have some fun." Jessica exclaimed and took out her Dual Karambits and spun them around. Before anyone could say anything though there was a loud banging on the door to the warehouse. Glancing at each other they headed down and Xavier and Jessica got on either side of the door weapons drawn and ready while Ruby answered the it. Ruby opened the door to see a blond man in his mid twenties in a green hoodie and jeans with a mechanized bow slung over his shoulder.

"Uh hello." the man said. "I'm Oliver King and I heard you were looking for a someone to join your team."

 **End Chapter 3.**

 **A/N; Dun dun duuunnn, plot twist… not really but still. Anywho I hope you enjoyed and props to those who can figure out that very obvious reference at the end of the chapter. Well anyway I just wanted to ask if you guy's think I should keep with Ozpin disappearing or if I should make it to where he didn't because i'm having trouble deciding. Also as TheShadow977 pointed out this story shares some similarities in the first chapter with "The Rogue Rose" which is a great story by the by so if you haven't read it go read it because it's amazing but anywho i'll see ya'll next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Uh… What?" Ruby asked slightly dumbfounded at the man in front of her.

"I want to join your group, it's pretty self explanatory." Oliver said.

"Uh.. Fine come in." Ruby said backing away from the door and allowing him inside. Xavier and Jessica also backed away from their positions but didn't relax.

"Ok then um what can you do." Ruby broke the silence after some time.

"Well first i'd like to see what you can do." Oliver answered.

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to know what i'm getting myself into before I fully sign up." Oliver explained.

"How don't we know you aren't just going to run off and sell this information to the highest bid?" Xavier asked suspiciously.

"Well I have my sniper scythe and I like to think I'm pretty good at it." Ruby stated then gestured to the other two. They went through a brief explanation of their skills and weapons.

"Well it seems like y'all have a pretty well rounded team here." Oliver said.

"Now how 'bout you tell us about yourself." Xavier asked though it came out as a demand.

"Fine it's only fair." He slung the bow off of his back and pulled the string. A arrow materialized made of ice. "My semblance allows me to make arrow's or other melee weapons with the help of using different kinds of dust." The arrow disappeared and the bow transformed into two short swords with a length of wire connecting at the hilt of each sword.

"Well I'd like to welcome you to the team." Ruby said a smile growing on her face. Yes the future was looking to be interesting.

* * *

 **A Year and a half later…**

Music played in the club that had become a regular handout for Ruby and her new team. Well new was a relative word but in the past year or so they had become as close as a family. Jessica was on the dance floor dancing with some random chick that had asked her to dance but Ruby could see her glancing over every so often. Xavier was at the bar nursing a whisky and watching the club with calculated eyes while Oliver was outside keeping watch in case some other gang or the cops decided to show up. Ruby herself was in a booth in the back corner just relaxing. The relaxing night she had planned however was cut short when Oliver burst into the club and half walked half ran to her. "Ruby!" there was some urgency in his voice.

"What happened?" Ruby sat up straight.

"Nothing will happen if we leave now, and I mean like right now." He glanced back at the door.

"Why? Is it the police again? We can just send them another warning."

"No… Look I saw your old team walking down the street. There is a big chance they're headed here. We need to leave." Just as he finished the Entrance burst open and three very familiar people walked in.

"Where is she!" everyone stopped what they were doing at the Blonde's yell. Yang was smacked upside the head by Weiss.

"Very subtle brute." The Heiress said and gestured to where Ruby sat Blake entered behind the duo but kept silent. They started walking over only to find Jessica in their way.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Jessica had a smile on her face that looked more sinister than friendly. The whole club was silent as they watched. Yang went to reply but Ruby beat her too it.

"Everyone Scram." Ruby said, she didn't raise her voice but her voice carried and without further prodding all the patrons practically ran out the ruined doors.

"Look Ruby we-" Ruby cut off Oliver before he could suggest an escape plan.

"Oliver" Ruby took out a stack of Lien and handed it to him. "Give this to the bartender and tell him to leave, then go back outside to keep watch." Oliver didn't look like he wanted to but nodded and did as he was told. Xavier sat down next to Ruby and nodded at her.

"Look, That's my sister so you better move." Yang said with force once she found her voice looking back at Jessica.

"Jessica let them past." Ruby called. The wolf Faunus growled but stepped aside anyway. The trio approached the booth where the redhead sat. "Sit" They did. "Talk." Ruby commanded.

"Ruby! You have any idea how long we've been looking for you?! Dad is worried sick!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yeah, you dolt what were you thinking running away like that!" Weiss looked truly angry and Blake just kept looking between them and Jessica who stood off to the side.

"I was thinking that if no one believed me not even my former team I could take my knowledge elsewhere." Ruby explained and none of team WBY missed the "former" in her sentence

"Then why didn't you do anything?" Blake finally spoke up.

"I wasn't ready when they attacked and Vale seemed to be doing a fine job of protecting itself. Besides I have a life to live too." Ruby stole the whisky from Xavier and took a drink.

"What life sitting in a club drinking?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"A good life thats what." Ruby slid the drink back to the older man. "I have my little spot carved out here with good friends, so why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"We want to bring you back." Blake spoke for the first time and took out a piece of paper offering in to the crimsonette. "Ozpin wants you back, _We_ want you back." Ruby took the paper and looked it over, it read that she was a huntress all she had to do was sign it.

"Hmm…." Ruby glanced at Xavier. "Give me a good reason." Yang looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"What do you mean? You'd be a huntress if you came with us." Yang said it as if the reason was obvious.

"So?"

"So?" Yang parroted. "SO?! It's been your dream for as long as you could walk!" Yang yelled and Jessica took a step closer to the booth a hand on her revolver.

"Look here young one." Xavier spoke with hard eyes. "Dreams change, so do people. Your sister has changed a lot since I met her so it's not surprising that her dream changed to." Ruby put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"He's right Yang, my dream changed and I'm sorry to say that being a huntress isn't exactly a part of it anymore." Ruby slid the paper back across the table.

"There is practically a War going on right now you Dolt!" Weiss yelled. "It's your duty to help. What dream could stop you from that?" Ruby rolled her eyes. At least Weiss hadn't changed much.

"My dream, well I wouldn't exactly call it a dream is to just live life, have fun, and kick some ass." Ruby spoke and drew incredulous stares from her former team.

"W-what….?" Blake spoke and Yang and Weiss nodded in agreement.

"It's as I said, I'm not becoming an huntress again but if Ozpin really needs me that bad, though I doubt it, He can hire me and my team, but tell him it isn't cheap." Ruby nudged Xavier to stand up and she soon followed. "As fun as this reunion has been we have things to do, people to kill, you know business, so if you'll excuse us." Ruby walked out with Jessica and Xavier following close behind leaving a confused and worried team WBY behind.

"Kill?" Yang muttured confusedly to herself.

"Now what?" Weiss spoke as she put her face in her hands once Ruby and co. had left.

"I guess we tell Ozpin what she said." Blake stood up. Weiss and Yang followed silently.

* * *

" _And that's how it went._ " Yang spoke finishing her report. Ozpin sat silent for a moment before he responded.

"Thank you Miss Xiao Long, You and your team should find someplace to rest. I will contact you tomorrow with how to proceed." Ozpin said and hung up not waiting for a response.

"Can't say I'm all that surprised." Qrow spoke from beside the aging headmaster.

"Neither am I really but I had a bit of hope. It's of no consequence though if she is willing to work with us if she is paid then we will pay her." Ozpin took a sip from his ever present mug.

"We both know I could just bring her back by force, as much as I would hate it we need her power." Qrow said as he moved around the desk and took a seat across from the headmaster.

"She would be uncooperative and she already distrusts us as is, let's not give her another reason. I'm sure even with how much she's changed she still wants to help people. She's like Summer in that aspect." Reasoned the older man.

"Right you are Oz, Right you are. Anyway if that's all I'm going to find a nice bar and relax for a while." Qrow stood and walked toward the elevator to leave the office.

"When she arrives Qrow I want you to talk to her and observe this new team she's with and report to me." Ozpin ordered and as the elevator doors slid shut Qrow gave a mock salute.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: Welp here is a chapter, it's a short chapter but a chapter nonetheless. I probably won't work on this constantly as I'm still writing Broken Rose but I will be updating this story.**


End file.
